Two Swordsman, Two Treasures
by Marina Mihawk
Summary: Zolo meets a marine girl who has quite a mysterious past including Pirates, Marines, Luffy and Trace, a girl named Akayla Zolo, and Hawkeye Mihawk.who is she really? rewrote. ZxOC Sx2OC. Review please.


Chpt.1Unknown Intentions

Memories kept flying through her head as she and the man at her side walked through the  
mountain pass, away from a life they had shared for a month. She remembered only little  
parts of the time they had spent in the valley. Some, just thinking about them, made her  
blush as she walked

She decided to put the memories into the back of her head and take  
in the beautiful scenery around her. As she looked at the river to her left she remembered  
she had found out that it flowed from the ocean instead of to it, so it was very warm. It  
also had a small lake off to one side inside the valley that was covered in hundreds of  
types of flowers.

_"Stop it!" _she yelled in her head. _"I can't keep thinking about things like that! I can't keep dwelling on it. I have to go back to reality!" _

Her other personality,the one that said to do what was best for her heart instead of her duty, took over.  
_"But you don't really fit in, in your reality, do you?" _

_"Of course I do! I have to do my duty to the Captain and the marines." _

_"But what about your duty to yourself?"_

This silenced the other thoughts; she had no come back to it. She sighed, took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She could hear the sounds of the river and the birds, the valley wind that was softly caressing her aqua blue hair as a means to say goodbye to her. She could also hear a soft metallic clinking to her left. She didn't bother to open her eyes; she knew what it was.

It was the sound made by six swords clinking together. She could picture her two old swords. The first was a legendary sword; it was deep blue with a black handle. It's name was **Mizu Akki**. Her second sword was nearly all black. It had a single white stripe going all the way down the scabbard with an ivory handle, it's name was **Mitsukai Sendo**. The third sword strapped over her left shoulder was new to her. The old shopkeeper, who had housed her, and the man beside her, had given it to her. He told her that it used to be his wife's and she had always wanted it to have gone everywhere and traveled the whole Grand Line. Unfortunately she had died before she was able to accomplish this. So Malcum, the shopkeeper, had decided to give it to her for two reasons. One was because he knew she was out traveling the Grand Line. The second reason being that his wife had always loved the wind from the valley. It always seemed so friendly to her, and Malcum explained that when she came to the valley he could feel that she loved the wind there with the same kind of passion. Which she did very much. Her new sword was white with a string of light colors knotted around the scabbard, and its' hilt was a light blue. Its' name was **Shiro Kaze**.

She could also picture the other three swords, strapped to a sash, perfectly in her mind. Although they were not hers she could account every little detail. A pitch-black sword with a gold handle whose name was **Yubashiri**, an ancient sword. **Sandai Kitetsu**, a beautiful woven red sword with gold bands whose blade was supposedly cursed to give the barer a bloody and brutal death.

_"But that never stopped him" _she thought, remembering back to the day the other samurai had gotten it.

The last sword was the great **Wadou Ichimonji. **It was a simple sword, ivory with a light gold handle. Her goals for the past years had been simple, to her at least. First, she thought would be the easiest. She wanted to find her brothers. She had once wanted to find them and arrest them, for she knew they were pirates, but now all she wanted was to have them back. Her other goal she had had ever since she met the man next to her. She wanted to take Wadou Ichimonji away from him so that he couldn't use it against innocent people, as the pirate he was. But she wasn't even sure about that anymore either. Her wholeoutlook on the world she knew had been turned upside down this past month.

She had always hated pirates for what they had done to her family. They had killed her parents, destroyed her village when she was very young, and the pitted her against her older and younger brothers. Eventually making her leave to join the marines, once she had, she vowed to try her best to stop all pirates from ever reaching the Grand Line and if they did she would hunt them down, which included her brothers She had decided all of this by the time she was seven years old. Now she was eight-teen, it had been over ten years and she hadn't even talked to her long lost siblings. She had seen her younger brother twice before, but on both occasions he hadn't seen her. As a matter of fact, it was interesting because he became a pirate, and not only that but he was the captain of the swordsman next to her, of course the man with her didn't know that.

Having all of these negative thoughts run through her head made her scowl. Unfortunately the timing was terrible because at the time the man had been watching her.

"Hey. Marina? You ok?" He asked.

Marina slowly opened her eyes that were her namesake. "Yeah…" she answered trying to put on a smile.

"Liar" he said looking down at her with his infamous smirk.

The look made her blush, but she didn't realize it, he did.

"Hey. You're all red. Do you have a fever again?" he said sounding concerned and stopping to put a hand on her forehead.

The move made her blush even more. Even though he had touched her before she stil half expected his hand to be course, and his touch to be rough. But when his skin made contact, warmth flowed from his hand onto her soft skin. The sensation tingled, but it felt good. As if her actually cared for her. She closed her eyes to keep the feeling, but he drew his hand away nervously.

She opened her eyes and said, "Do you…miss the ocean?"

She knew he had been away from it for a month just as she had and she missed it deeply. She figured a pirate like him would miss it just as much.

"…Yeah. I miss it a lot."

Marina couldn't help but ask another question that had been bothering her. "…Roronoa?" she asked the green haired man.

He seemed a little annoyed at being interrupted from his thoughts, and surprised at being called by his first name.

"Yeah?" He asked as they reached the end of the pass and approached a fork in the road.

He looked at her and gave her a searching, questioning look.

"Do you wish that…You'd never gotten stuck in that valley? That you had stayed with Luffy and you nakama and not come here?"

She was looking down at the ground hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't say yes...but

wait…

_"Why would I think that?" _she said to herself_. "Why would I care?"_

She looked over at him timidly but he wasn't there, she looked behind her and saw that he had stopped a few paces back. He looked surprised and yet seemed to be thinking. She was about to turn around when a hidden something popped its head out of the front of her shirt. It was the yellow and black fox squirrel she had rescued. It had followed her ever since so she kept it as a pet. She looked over at Zolo who had seen it come out and was watching it, now sitting on her head, and his eyes slightly narrowed. She remembered how he had gotten Very angry with her when she had named her new friend Kuina, after Zolo's dead friend. She looked up at Kuina who laid down on Marina's blue hair looking quite comfortable. She smiled at Kuina, then cast a worried look at Zolo.

"No" he said quietly, a soft look in his eyes.

He stepped towards her making Marina within arms reach of him. He reached out his hand towards her face but changed directions and reached for Kuina.

OK. I know i just kinda dropped the line on you guys but it had to end somewhere. Alright i'll probably be posting the next chapter with in the next 2 or 3 days. Please Review if you have the time. i dont mind flames just tell me what you thought. good or bad.

Marina Mihawk


End file.
